Summer Relief
by ShippingLord420
Summary: Some hot things occur over some hot days. Generic Link/Cremia/Romani PWP. Contain lemons, smut, and nuts.


**So another Romani/Link/Cremia thing! Expect this time it's actually gonna be good. I felt as if I screwed up in my other, thus I'm not gonna complete. Anyway, this one has lemon in it so yay. Link and Romani are 13, while Cremia is 20.**

 **I also don't own Nintendo or Zelda.**

* * *

The summer heat was terribly cruel a particular day on the Romani Ranch. Romani couldn't help but complain. The day was going horribly, for her trusty bow had finally gave way. Cremia didn't help much by hogging Link, either. Normally, she would have been playing with Link, but the heat had practically sucked the enthusiasm out of her. She sat on the crate not far from the barn, pulling her collar. She would have traded anything to stay in one of the rooms in the cool rooms at the Stock Pot Inn.

Sitting on a crate was hardly any fun, however. Given Romani's personality, she would rather work than sit around and do nothing. She trudged to the barn door, pushing it open. "Sister! Grasshopper!" She chimed, only to see them two work.

"Oh, Romani." Link was carrying a bucket of milk in each of his hands, smiling warmly at the girl who entered the barn. He set aside both buckets, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Link couldn't believe everything that has happened in the past four years. He was once the great Hero of Time and Termina, and now he was working at a ranch. He certainly didn't mind the change.

"Come on, let's go do something fun!" She said, pointing out of the barn. There really was nothing else to do by herself. She already tried everything, and she hadn't, it would be twice as fun for Link to join along.

Link eyed Cremia, as if he was asking her permission. "That's fine, you two can go play." The elder sister stretched. "Thank you Link, but I'll take care of things from here." Link nodded, walking out of the stuffy barn and into the outdoor heat. There was hardly any difference from the barn and outside. He sighed, turning to Romani. "What do you want to do?"

Romani thought for awhile, before gaining a burst of emotion in her voice. "Oh! Oh! We can have ice pops~!" Link sighed in relief. Finally, something to beat the heat.

"That sounds like a great idea." He said, grinning happily at Romani. The usual 15-second walk was dragged on for a minute. The two bet that it was over 100 degrees. After finally making it to the door, they both stepped inside in the somewhat (but not totally) cool home.

"I'll get it!" Romani chirped, before running to a small freezer just below her waist. She bent over, digging around. "Sister made this us because of how hot it can't believe that she forgot!" Link nodded dumbly,not really focusing on her talking, but rather her rear, which was point upwards his direction. Finally finding two enwrapped with plastic, she turned back to Link. "Here!" She held out her arm to give him a strawberry flavored one, only to see Link sporting a shocked expression with a blanket of pink spread across his face.

"Grasshopper!" Romani said, scowling. He felt as if he was knocked out of a trance, brought back to reality.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry!" Link stammered, not explaining why he was apologizing. He pulled the plastic eagerly, taking large bites from the popsicle before finishing it entirely.

Romani frowned again. "Grasshopper, you eat it too fast! You're supposed to enjoy it!" She pulled the plastic the same manner Link had done, and started to lick the popsicle all the way to the end multiple doing so, her mouth slowly encased part of the frozen treat as she began to suck the juices out. The popsicle finally came out of her cute mouth with a pop.

Link stared at her in awe. Why did some part of him like her demonstration so much? He felt his groin tighten up. No, this wasn't right. During his time in the Kokiri Forest, the Great Deku Tree told the boys that it wasn't right to stare at girls when they weren't looking. But why does his crotch feel so weird? Would Romani know? His eyes landed on her, staring into her beaming face. Of course not, she looked too innocent. Cremia probably would know. She _was_ the older sister after averted his eyes. "Um, I-I need to ask something, so if you could just wait here…"

Romani blinked. Link wouldn't really blush unless she would tease him, or gave one of the rare hugs she would occasionally do. "Why can't Romani—" She stopped midway. The boy in front of her was struggling to speak. "Okay, Romani allows you. But come quickly, okay?"

"Yeah…" He squeaked, scooting out of the house rather quickly. He wasted no time to the barn, shutting the door behind him.

The farm girl who has just finished gasped lightly. "Link, you should be playing with Romani. Did something happen?"

Link looked away. "Uh...something happened..."

Cremia's maternal senses kicked in. "Link, are you hurt? Is Romani hurt?" She walked closer to him, only to see pink tinted on his face.

"No, No..." He looked down to his crotch. His throat was becoming dry. Why was it so hard to tell her? He was more comfortable with her, yes, but telling anyone in general was hard.

Cremia tilted her head and looked where he was facing. Why was he looking at his crotch? A small bulge answered her question. She let out a small chuckle. Of course, Link was having his first hard-on.

"Excuse me...what's so funny…?" The back of his head was sweating now. He couldn't tell whether it was the heat from the barn, or if it was how nervous he was.

"I see what the problem is." Her smile still hadn't left from her face, and a finger landed on her chin. "It's alright. You're just growing up." The slim finger landed the bulge, and the boy shuddered; the pleasure was beyond words. He almost grumbled when the finger left his groin.

Cremia glanced at the door. It was closed tightly, and Romani wouldn't come anyway. Plus, it was just education, so it was okay. "Link."

"Yes, Ms. Cremia?"

"I'm going to do something, but just this once." She edged closer to the flustered Link, making him uncomfortable. Just as Link was about to ask what she was doing, the fully grown woman was on her knees fiddling with his tunic belt.

"W-What are you doing?!" He said defensively.

"Don't worry, I'm going to hurt you." Link _knew_ Cremia wouldn't hurt him. In his eyes, she was the gentlest person in Termina. Her two hands slid down his underwear, causing his erection to stand proudly.

"Link, when a boy reaches a certain age and thinks about a girl's privates, their penis gets hard. When that happens, a boy has to relieve himself by touching it until a white goo comes out. " Link whimpered as her hand stroked his organ. If he could he would have melted right there.

Cremia giggled. The thought of a fearless hero writhing by a farmgirl aroused her, although she wouldn't fulfil her fantasies today. She cupped her hand around it and started to rubbing along his length, eying Link. He had no idea what or why this sensation was occurring, but he wanted more of it. His partner understood his gist, and increased her pace with a devilish grin.

A loud groan was heard from the house. Romani was sitting in a chair doing nothing in particular for a solid 10 minutes. What was the help Link needed? Why couldn't she help? Reluctantly, she moved out of the house and tried to open the barn scowl only grew when she realized that it was locked. "Grasshopper...what are you doing?" She called, expecting no one to answer.

Romani turned around only to spot the crate. An idea sprung into her head, and she hastily grabbed the crate and carried it to the side of the barn. There was a window right there and she would see what her sister was helping his sister with. Carefully, she set one foot on the crate, followed by the other. Due to her small frame, she had to be on her toes.

As Romani gazed out the window, and a red mask immediately covered her face. She saw her best friend half-naked while her sister was touching his privates. Weren't couples who were in love supposed to do things like this? How many times did they do it before?

Inside the barn, Link was started to thrust along the woman's hand. No matter how quickly his partner would jerk him, he'd always want more. Cremia was trying to hold back any sense of her desire; after all, she didn't want to seem selfish. "Ms. Cre….something is…."

The woman understood what was going to come. "Don't hold back, honey." With those encouraging words, a long stream of his cum spurted out of him. Cremia didn't have any time to react, causing the stream to land on her face. "Oh!" The sticky cum was splattered on her face, and Link couldn't help but stare. She looked _great_ like that, although he would never admit it.

"Alright, Link. You should get going, Romani might get suspicious." Cremia said, wiping her face off with a handkerchief.

"Right." Link wiped himself off and started to dress himself. Before he finished, Cremia called out to him.

"Remember, from this day forth, you must relieve yourself." LInk nodded. "And _never_ tell Romani."

* * *

 **There. I wanted this to be a something similar to Nameless Jerk's 'A Learning Expierence' while being different, and I personally feel like I did much better in this story than the other. Go check it out if you'd like, there are no hopes of continuing that one, though. I've never wrote a lemon before, so that's a thing. I'll also be doing a Q &A, so if you have any questions or notice any mistakes, then you can point it out. Thanks for reading this story. **

**Remember, Quality OVER Quantity.**

 **I just realized that.  
** **~ShippingLord420**


End file.
